


Sane

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry was sane... probably.





	Sane

Harry would like to point Out that he is not insane. He has a certificate from St Mungo's stating that he was not off his trolly, thanks to his two best friends trying to commit him. Arseholes.

He had never expected to fall for Moody of all people. However, the longer he had to be with him, the more he understood the man and the reason for his tense alert demeanor.

"Constant Vigilance!" the man yelled as he grabbed Harry's arse as he passed.

He really is sane. However, he is not sure how long he would remain that way.

~Fin~


End file.
